<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for worse or for better (from now till forever) by theoreticlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378389">for worse or for better (from now till forever)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove'>theoreticlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shameless and painless and perfect and ageless [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, Reunion, mentions of past character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nerdanel and fëanor watch the stars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shameless and painless and perfect and ageless [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for worse or for better (from now till forever)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blew lightly in the night, cold against Nerdanel’s cheeks. The night was not a warm one, yet she didn’t seem to mind. Not with the warmth of Fëanáro next to her. He had always been warm, and it seemed death had not changed that. </p><p>She curled closer to him, resting her head on his chest and tucking her cold fingers into the fabric of his shirt. Staring up at the stars, she listened to his breaths, and felt the rise and fall of his chest. </p><p>Fëanáro’s fingers combed through her hair, gently, taking care not to tug on hairpins. His fingers were soft, and just as warm as he was, when they touched the nape of her neck. </p><p>“I love you,” he told her, an arm tucking itself around her waist. </p><p>Nerdanel made no reply, instead curling even closer to Fëanáro, sighing softly.</p><p>Varda’s stars shone bright above them, thousands of bright lights illuminating the dark. It wasn’t often they did this- simply lie on the roof, watching the stars. Basking in comfortable silence, in each other’s company. </p><p>They had done it frequently before Fëanáro had died, however, and it was nice to rekindle that tradition. </p><p>The only difference was that now, when she looked to the sky, Fëanáro’s Silmaril shone, forever a reminder of how he had left her behind. </p><p>For a long time, she had avoided the stars. But with him next to her, she realised she had long forgiven him. The Silmaril didn’t bother her- not when its creator had in fact just told her he loved her. In fact, it was rather beautiful. </p><p>She sighed again, staring at the jewel in the sky. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” he asked. </p><p>“Just... it is indeed a very beautiful jewel.” </p><p>“Oh, Nerdanel,” he said, voice hardly above a whisper. “You are more beautiful than any jewel, and far more dear to me. I can only apologise for taking so long to realise that.” </p><p>She smiled faintly.</p><p>“You’re not so bad, either.” </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” </p><p>The stars now ignored, Fëanáro tilted her head up to meet her eyes. Nerdanel’s lips parted, and he pressed his lips to hers. </p><p>Time ceased to exist as he seemed to melt into her. Nerdanel’s eyes closed, needing nothing but to feel Fëanáro, soft lips and warm skin, his hand cupping her face, the other pulling her closer. </p><p>“I love you,” he mumbled against her lips. </p><p>“I love you too,” she said. “With all the stars as my witness, I love you.” </p><p>And as Fëanáro captured her lips once more, Nerdanel, finally, healed from her greatest hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thus concludes fëanorian week! see you next year ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>